1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe, especially a slipper, having a slip-resistant, shape-retaining outsole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A house slipper is typically designed for maximum comfort and is usually constructed of soft cushioned materials. The upper of the slipper is generally made with fabric-backed foam, and the lower of the slipper generally has foam inserts. The foam provides the desired comfort.
The outsole of many house slippers is usually entirely constituted of a fabric material. Although generally satisfactory, a slipper with an all-fabric outsole quickly loses its shape, thereby detracting from its appearance. Sometimes, a midsole board is inserted between the upper and the lower of the slipper. However, the midsole board is an extra component and renders the slipper less comfortable.
Other house slippers have outsoles made from rubber or plastic materials. Although generally satisfactory, a slipper with an all-rubber/plastic outsole is “noisier” during walking as compared to an all-fabric outsole and also tends to have less slip resistance.